Miss Missing You
by rcosta23
Summary: (Post CoLS) Magnus and Alec have broken up and both are taking it very hard. What happens when a faerie girl comes along and changes everything the two know about love and eachother. Malec and Alec/OC
1. Coffee

Alec strode into Taki's, his favorite dinner spot, with Jace and Isabelle in tow. They sat in their normal booth. The only difference was the somber air around the group, all of the attention focused on Alec. He had recently been dumped by his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Magnus was the high warlock of Brooklyn. _The extremely attractive and loving high warlock of Brooklyn, _Alec thought to himself, slumping lower into his seat and covering his face from the others with a menu.

Lost in revere, he never noticed when Clary and Simon walked in a few minutes later. Alec felt himself turning green and they snuggled up, Clary with Jace and Simon with Izzy. Couples had recently begun to make him feel sick, and the last sad words Magnus had muttered in the empty train tunnel brought unexpected tears to Alec's eyes. Luckily, everyone seemed to notice and quickly separated without saying a word.

Kaelie, the faerie waitress, came over taking orders. Jace ordered a basket of fries and a milkshake, Simon got a black coffee, Isabelle a mango smoothie, and Clary a stack of pancakes. Alec decided he wasn't that hungry and opted for a coffee as well, hoping the bitter taste would take the acid feeling out of his stomach. Magnus never left his mind, and it was beginning to hurt him badly. Alec never slept anymore, never wanted to work out or go anywhere really. He ate less than normal and it seemed to be showing.

"Why don't you have some of my pancakes?" Clary asked softly, the concern evident in her voice.

"Don't try Clary," Jace warned, eyeing Alec and waiting how he would react, "Alec doesn't eat anymore. Just drinks coffee and wishes it was booze. I swear he would probably be a raging alcoholic at this point if he could be." Clary nudged him and Isabelle looked at him sharply. Alec just blushed, but didn't deny it. He had tried to drink some, but the taste revolted him and the headaches where worse than the pain in his chest, which was saying something. Alec then pulled out his phone, hopelessly hoping someone had sent him a message. The screen flashed blankly. _No surprise there,_ Alec thought with a sigh. Everyone had begun to eat the food they had ordered, and he took a big swing of his coffee. It burnt his mouth, but the bitter liquid did settle his stomach a bit.

Simon was talking about taking a trip somewhere to get Alec out of the city, mostly looking for the nod of approval from Isabelle, when the door to Taki's opened. In stepped a girl, and Simon automatically stopped talking. In fact, everyone stopped and even Clary and Izzy where staring. Alec got irritated then, his back was to the door and he couldn't see. When he turned his jaw dropped slightly and he found himself blushing ever so slightly. She was beautiful, with white skin covered in a healthy bit of freckles, chocolate brown hair that faded to blonde, pointed ears and green eyes the color of antifreeze. Her body would be described as pear shaped, with wider hips flaring out from a small waist.

Alec looked back at the group as she sat at a table near the booth and found Jace smirking at him. He was sure Jace could feel, through the parabati connection, Alec's heart flutter. The connection was practically a blood bond, which made it easy for Jace to read the emotions Alec was feeling. Of course, Alec was confused and nervous. He was gay and he knew it, but he couldn't help but think about Magnus, who had been with both men and women over his very long 800 year life. _Why couldn't I do the same thing? _

"Alec," Jace said sneakily, "Want me to go get her number for you? I mean I know you're gay but…"

"No," Alec snapped and sunk lower as Kaelie refilled his coffee cup. He could see Magnus smirking in his mind's eye. Remembered all the things Camille, Magnus's ex, had told Alec about him. He felt sick again, and had missed what the faerie waitress had been telling him.

"Her name's Malantha," Kaelie was saying, "She's half faerie and just recently started coming here. Her dad is a mundane. I think she goes by Melanie in the human world." Jace was grinning triumphantly; obviously he had asked the question. Alec glared at his step brother with disdain. Why did he have to be so pushy? Alec wasn't even sure what he was thinking about the girl, but obviously Jace had a good idea.

It wouldn't hurt to have someone new to talk to right? Maybe she liked to text too, maybe he could at least use her as a distraction. He had drifted again into thought, and when he snapped back into reality he found Melanie standing in front of him talking to Jace and the rest of the party. Jace grinned at Alec devilishly and said, "This is my step brother, Alec Lightwood."

"Hello Alec," Melanie said in a steady voice. It was husky yet sweet. Somehow it reminded Alec of melted dark chocolate, smooth. "It's so nice to meet you." She smiled, and Alec nodded at her, too shaky to speak.

"Why don't you join us?" Jace asked, and Melanie agreed.

"Sit next to Alec!" Isabelle beamed, winking at her brother. _Great,_ He thought, _they're ganging up on me. _Melanie slid in next to him and he shifted uncomfortably, pulling his coffee cup with him. The only person who seemed to be concerned for his nerves was Clary, and she distracted the faerie girl with small talk to allow Alec time to relax. He thanked her mentally and began to try and get comfortable around the girl. He could see both of his female friends scooting closer to their boyfriends, obviously making a statement. Alec laughed a little in his head and shook his head. Melanie was stunning, and her smile was blinding. He caught himself staring, and blushed when she looked back and flashed that smile at him.


	2. Confession

Sometime later, Jace found himself sprawled in the grass of Central Park with his head in Clary's lap. She was twirling a piece of his hair absentmindedly and had set aside her sketch pad.

"Jace," she started.

"Hmm," He asked, closing his eyes and enjoying being with Clary and the feel of the sun on his face. She stayed silent for a moment and then huffed. He looked up to see how troubled she looked. "What is it, Clary? What's the matter?" He hated seeing her looking so sad.

"Why where you so pushy at lunch; with Alec I mean. He seemed so miserable and nervous."

Jace chuckled at this and explained. "He was miserable, and I don't like seeing him like that so I took it upon myself to change that. He would have never talked to Melanie. I just am trying to help."

Clary snorted and looked down at him skeptically. "It seemed really…well…harsh." Jace sighed then and sat up, turning to sit cross legged in front of her. He slipped his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over the rune on her hand. "Alec is my brother, and being parabati, I feel everything he does for the most part. I can feel his unhappiness, and he really misses Magnus. The issue is, Magnus hasn't contacted him in weeks and Alec is getting even more upset. I just thought that maybe I could…speed up the healing process. She was there, and He seemed to think she was pretty, so I jumped on it. It may have been rash and come off as rude, but I did it to help him, Clary. I love my brother."

Clary gasped softly. She knew Jace loved Alec, but this was the first time he had ever outright said it to her. He was worried about Alec, and just was struggling to show it in the right way. Clary found herself tearing up and Jace looked at her confused. "What? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Clary sniffled, "I'm proud of you for trying to be there for your brother, even if you are practically hopeless at the whole helping thing." Jace laughed then and took Clary in his arms, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

Alec strolled down the familiar Brooklyn street, looking up into the window of Magnus Bane's loft. He knew that it was creepy, but He couldn't help but come by the place once a week to see how the warlock was doing. The lights where on this time, bright party lights and the bass was thumping even on the street. Magnus must have been having another lavish party. Huffing, Alec left then. Obviously Magnus was over it, so why should he feel bad for talking to Melanie today? The answer was that he shouldn't, and he knew that. Abruptly Alec turned on his heels and stalked back towards the subway station. He wasn't going to let Magnus Bane haunt him anymore, or at least he was going to make a conscious effort not to think about the way his heart sunk at the feeling of the bass in his chest. Alec could imagine Magnus shacking up with someone much more colorful that himself, someone with less insecurities and even worse, immortality. The word in his mind caused him to twitch nervously and think of Camille. Her accented voice floated through his head and her words about Magnus made his heart ache. Passing a coffee stand, Alec ordered a cup and drank it quickly as he boarded a train to take him home. Tonight was going to be an exceptionally long night.


	3. Conflict

He arrived at the Institute and took the elevator up to the residential wing; still fuming over the fact Magnus was having a party. Alec knew this was irrational and childish, but he couldn't seem to shake the envy. He had grieved; really grieved over Magnus and to see the warlock partying was almost too much for the shadowhunter to bear. As the elevator came to a halt, Alec found Church, the grey Persian cat, rolling over onto his back so someone would pet him. The purring of the cat made Alec smile, and he bent down happily to rub Church's belly. After a few moments He stood up and walked slowly to his room. On the nightstand sat Alec's cell. He wondered if Magnus would answer if he called. _Highly unlikely,_ He thought. Disregarding the thought as a horrible idea, Alec stepped into his small bathroom and started the shower. He then gently tugged off his clothes and stood under the hot water, trying to wash away the sadness that clung to him like dirt. He felt sick with grief and envy, and simply wanted to be able to TALK to Magnus again. Something about the relationship they shared wouldn't allow Alec to let him go, and if he was being honest he didn't want it to go away. Huffing, he stepped out of the shower and dresses quickly in a black t-shirt and striped pajama pants. He wasn't tired, but at least he could be comfortable. After settling into bed, there was a knock on the door and Alec opened it to see Jace of all people standing in front of him with Clary tucked behind him. They both looked feverish, and it didn't take Alec long to find out why. "So we went to this party…" Jace started. Alec stopped him then with the wave of his hand.

"I'm not in the mood Jace; seriously it's been a bad night."

"Don't you want to know who we ran in to?" Jace questioned, seeming uncharacteristically excited by the question.

"Not really," Alec replied at the same time Clary squeaked out the name… "Melanie!" Alec froze, was everyone going to a party tonight? He didn't want to show his irritation so he covered his face with his hand. Jace was beaming; a bright accomplished smile. It unnerved Alec a lot, that look always meant trouble.

"She told us to give you this," Clary said handing him a small square of paper with 10 digits written on it. Alec did a double take as he looked at the phone number scrawled hastily on the yellow square.

"Really," he stammered, "She did?" Alec hadn't talked to Melanie much at Taki's earlier, and he wasn't even aware than she had given him a second glance. He remembered how she had looked at Jace and even Simon, not sure that she had looked the same way at him, not sure if he even cared. Suddenly Isabelle was coming down the hall dressed in full gear, but Alec could smell a fruity alcohol on her breath. Wine maybe.

"It's gonna have to wait Alec," She said looking panicked, "Something is going on at the Hotel Dumont, Raphael just called the institute. They have a rouge vampire and they can't seem to catch him long enough to put him down. Simon is there, and he's hurt."

Clary gasped and a look of determination set on her face. "We have to go then, I'll go get my car, you guys gear up. Jace, bring me a blade and some gear?" Jace nodded at this, finally sure enough of Clary's training to allow her to come along and fight. Alec groaned and closed the door to change. Slipping into his black gear and grabbing his seraph blade and stele, he reentered the hallways and aided Jace and Isabelle in marking themselves with runes for stealth, strength, and quickness. They all went down to the street and loaded into the SUV Clary drove. As she took off, Alec swore and remembered how terrible of a driver Clary was. "CLARY SLOW DOWN," He bellowed as she took a corner to sharp, almost taking out a group of teenagers waiting for a crosswalk light to change. She kept the quick pace, obviously worried about Simon. Jace laughed delightedly and Alec sunk back into the seat, feeling his face turn green.

With Clary driving it only took about 5 minutes to reach the hotel. They went in the secret entrance that Jace and Clary had found back when they had first met. Jace and Alec walked ahead of the girls, Alec with a bow out and ready to fire and Jace with his gleaming seraph blade. Screams could be heard from above as the exited the basement and walked into the common area of the hotel. One vampire stood out among the rest, in dark jeans and a dark shirt. He was tall, with dyed black hair and black eyes. The vamp hovered above the crowd of night children, snarling.

"Simon!" Isabelle and Clary yelled in unison and ran over to where their wounded friend sat against a wall, his leg gashed open and his fangs protruding from the pain. Alec took this time to assess the situation, and Jace looked at him with determination. "Can you get up to the balcony?" he asked, "I can cover you as you go up, but you have the bow and I think it'll be easier to take him down with that."

"Sure," Alec said, noticing blue flames shooting from the vampire's fingers. He must have had some help from a Warlock, which highly displeased Alec. _No more time to worry about that,_ He thought and sprinted towards the stairs, bobbing and weaving through the mass of vampires. Jace was on his heels, blocking flashes of electricity with his seraph blade so that Alec could scramble up the steps and position an arrow at the vampire's heart. Maybe not enough to kill him, but it would atleast get him to the ground. As the two shadowhunters got to the balcony, the vampire spun in the air, his black eyes shining fiercely at Alec and Jace.

He opened his mouth to speak just as Alec hit his target, blackish blood seeping out of the wound. Face crumpling, Alec watched the rouge vampire fall about 30 feet and land with a hard thud onto the floor. The rest of the vampires jumped on him then, tearing the body apart. To assure that he was really dead.

Isabelle and Clary had removed Simon from the room to avoid any more injury and Jace was coming up behind him to clap him on the shoulder. "Nice shot," He said, "of course, the only way you got such a good vantage point was my awesome defensive maneuvers." Alec rolled his eyes, but let a small smile play on his lips as the two boys slipped out of the Hotel and back to the car.


	4. Confusion

The ride back to the Institute was equally as terrifying, after Clary dropped Simon and Isabelle off at his apartment so she could patch up his wounds and keep him comfortable. She wasn't speeding anymore, just really distracted and asking about what had happened. Jace relayed the story to her with gusto, and Alec let his mind wander as a way of blocking out the pedestrians Clary almost ran down. He was thinking about the number waiting on his nightstand. Sure she was pretty, and seemed pretty funny. Honestly though what did it matter? He knew he was gay, and he knew he still loved Magnus more than anything. One girl couldn't change that. Honestly though what was the harm in having a conversation?

They pulled up to the institute and Alec got out, looking back to see Jace and Clary driving off. He went silently to his room and pulled out his phone, and he had a text. Heart pounding, he opened the messaging folder, only to find his heart sink at the sight of an unrecognized number.

_Hey, it's Melanie. _

Alec couldn't help but swear in disappointment, and drop the phone on the bed. How did he respond to that? _Hey I'm a mess, leave me alone?_ That was rude and not like Alec at all. His phone buzzed again and it was Melanie once again, asking to meet him at central park in an hour. Maybe being in front of her would help him to break the news that he wasn't really looking for new friends. With that thought he walked back down to the street and made the walk to the park, a big knot forming in his stomach.

Melanie stood in front of him wearing a leafy green dress exactly an hour later. She had her arms crossed in front of her, and she looked…mad?

"Uhm, hey," Alec muttered as she walked up, "You wanted to see me?" Her eyes where glowing and he could see sweat glinting on her skin, even in the midnight chill. He had never seen a faerie look so frightening, and he slowly reached down for the dagger he carried with him at all times. She noticed his hand move and stopped, the malice replaced by a look of amusement.

"Alec Lightwood, I'm here to help you. So quit posturing for a fight! I would kick your ass anyways."

This response and change of mood threw him off and Alec had no choice but to regroup and listen to what the strange faerie had to say.

"Have you ever read A Christmas Carol, Alec?" She asked.

"I don't even know what that is," Alec admitted, tossing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. She was looking at him stunned, and he had no clue really what to say.

"Some shadowhunter education you have."

"I know how to kill you," He spat. This earned him a grin, and then the faerie was kissing him. She was on him fast that Alec had no clue what to do, and no time to react. Her breath was hot and smelled like roses and springtime. As he began to pull back, the trees around him began to spin and he felt his feet lift off the ground.


End file.
